


No Worries (We Still Have Time)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Meeting Hank the morning after the revolution, Connor considers his feelings and what it means for him and his future. Especially if that future can involve Hank.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	No Worries (We Still Have Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for Fictober but I'd posted it in a collection with other works that I later deleted, because I was trying to remove the smutty stories in the collection and forgot about the non-smutty ones until recently. So I'm cleaning up and reposting all the lovely non-smutty works that I'm actually still really proud of and sad I deleted. But now they can live as one shots on their own.
> 
> This is the last one. Thank you for everyone who read them whether for the first or second time.

There was so much Connor could feel now. So much he understood about his own actions over the last few days. He'd seen... glitches, he supposed, software instability every time he acted outside of his mission. He hadn't understood what that'd meant at the time, too focused on trying to complete Cyberlife's mission. On not being deactivated for failure. 

But as Hank pulled him in for a hug, so many of the things Connor had been suppressing came rushing to the forefront of his mind. His... double had been right. He cared about Hank. More than cared about. 

"Hank," Connor said. 

Hank pulled back to look at him, eyes soft and full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Connor faltered. How was he supposed to explain to Hank how he felt? He was still so new to his emotions. 

Hank put one of his hands against Connor's cheek. "Connor, what is it?"

Connor let out a breath he didn't need. "Remember those Tracis?" 

"Yeah. What about them?"

Connor shook his head. "You said that they really seemed in love. Did you really think them capable of being in love?"

"Yeah, I did. I do. They are in love. Assuming they've survived all this."

"They did." Connor had seen them at the church after the attack on Jericho. They'd opted to go into hiding instead of protesting with everyone else. They just wanted to be alive, together. 

Hank smiled. "That's good. But... what's wrong, Connor?"

Hank's thumb rubbed along Connor's cheek. It felt nice, warm against his synthetic skin. 

"Nothing is... wrong. I... care about you, Hank."

Hank smiled again. "Yeah, I care about you too."

Connor shook his head again. He needed Hank to understand. 

"Hank, I...." Connor stuttered our another unneeded breath. He didn't understand why this was so hard.

"Connor, it's okay," Hank said, holding his gaze. "No worries, we have time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," Connor replied, with a nod.

Hank smiled and pulled Connor into a hug again. Connor clung to him. He loved Hank. He knew it. As though it was another fact he'd been programmed with. The sky was blue, it was the year 2038, he was in Detroit, MI, and he was in love with Hank Anderson. And there was a 99% chance that Hank felt the same way about him. 

"Come on," Hank said, "It's freezing out here. Let's go home."

"Home?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah, home. I mean... unless you need to go back. If they need you... or..."

"Markus can reach me if they need me. Right now, I want to be right here with you."

Hank nodded. He turned and put his arm around Connor's shoulders, pulling him along as he headed towards his car. The drive to Hank's was not quiet, not with Hank's heavy metal blaring, but it was nice. Hank kept glancing, as though he was making sure Connor was really there. Connor kept looking at Hank too. The fact that Hank was taking him home with him, it wasn't something Connor would've considered when they'd first met. 

Sumo greeted them as Hank led them inside. 

"Yeah, we're home, buddy. I told you I'd be back," Hank said, squatting down to Sumo.

Hank stood back up and pulled off his jacket. Sumo walked over to Connor, sniffing his pants and looking up at him. 

"Boof."

"Hi Sumo. You remember me?"

"Boof."

Sumo licked Connor's hand and leaned heavily against his legs, almost knocking him over. 

"Sumo, come on. Let him in."

Hank pat his leg and Sumo happily trotted over. Hank scratched his ears before sinking down onto the couch. Sumo tried to jump up next to him, but Hank gave him a gentle shove.

"Not this time, buddy."

Sumo went over to his bed by the fireplace and flopped down. Hank looked over at Connor who was still standing by the door.

"You gonna come here?" he asked.

Connor smiled. He took off his jacket, he didn't need to wear it anymore, didn't want to now that he was in Hank's home. He hung it by Hank's by the front door and then went to sit on the couch. He sat down on the opposite cushion. Hank huffed at him and shifted himself closer, throwing an arm around across the back of the couch behind Connor. His hand rested on Connor's neck, thumb rubbing it. Connor leaned into the sensation. 

Hank chuckled. "Yeah, figures it'd be you."

"What?" Connor asked, looking at Hank.

"Nothing." Hank winced and shook his head. "That's... I meant whatever you were going to say back there. Me too."

Connor smiled again. It was hard not to smile around Hank. He felt... so much around Hank. But most of all, he felt happy. That wasn't something Cyberlife had given him. Directives and a mission and abilities that surpassed any humans. But he hadn't been meant to feel. To be more than a machine. Hank had broken through every directive and every mission objective. Had shown Connor how to break through them, too. 

Connor shifted closer to Hank, leaning into his space and rested his head against Hank's shoulder. Hank kept his arm around Connor's shoulders, hand moving to Connor's arm to hold him close. Connor didn't know what the future held. It was... exhilarating. He knew whatever the future held, for androids and humans, he wanted to face it with Hank. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
